


Night

by robotnoy



Category: The Passenger - Pime (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Newman is about 60/40 otherworldly vs human here, Other, im sorry its not longer i might come back to this, not mentioned at all but my newman is male presenting, yet another dumb thing i wrote stoned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotnoy/pseuds/robotnoy
Summary: this isn't over i will most likely come back to thischeck out my twitter @gatorbol





	Night

You never intended to stay the night, not the first time, and not any subsequently. It just seemed to happen. 

He set upon you, scruffing you at the nape, nibbling your earlobes, insatiable.

He worshiped you mockingly, whispering tender things punctuated with smirks against your lips.

“Roach,” you breathed almost needily, making him snicker in glee.

“Baby you are the only person who could make that name sound sexy.” He outright crowed, a mischievous look dripping from his honeyed eyes. 

You fell together, a tumble of sharp elbows and cackling shuddering laughter. Chaos, that was what he was. You were enveloped in him, your field of vision blotted out by his tan skin and wicked smile, your tongue tasted like sweat and stolen cigarettes. 

You roll in a blur of teeth and color, bright gold, bright gold, him…  
There are lies that lay between you, or maybe not. Maybe… just unsaid truths and stubbornness. 

You tighten your grip as he slips away from you, jolting you awake as he tries to extricate himself from you. 

“Don’t go.”

Roach chuckles dryly, his voice sinks into your skin, soothes some thoughts and worries others.

“Just a smoke, go back to bed hot shot.” 

You lay back numbly, almost embarrassed at your own fervor. A part of you, a very human, very small but very human part cried out. You stamped it down. What was love to a pair of beings beyond the comprehension of human minds? You did not want to think about it further. And yet… it grabbed you, grappled your eldritch heart into its foolishness. Sleep takes you.

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't over i will most likely come back to this
> 
> check out my twitter @gatorbol


End file.
